1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for bonding two members together by an adhesive so as to manufacture a bonded member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of bonding two members, for example, a liquid crystal panel and protective glass, together by an adhesive so as to manufacture a bonded member includes a pressurizing type and a sliding type.
The pressurizing type method is a method in which an adhesive is applied on a part of a bonded surface of one member, the bonded surfaces of the two plate-shaped members are faced with each other and the adhesive is brought into contact with the other member, the two plate-shaped members are pressurized, and the adhesive is spread (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-024321, for example).
The sliding type method is a method in which a bonded surface of one of the two members is coated with an adhesive in advance (pre-coating), the adhesive is supplied so as to become a predetermined thickness between the both members while the members are made to slide, and the both members are made to slide and bonded or in which an adhesive in an amount so as to become a predetermined thickness when the members are bonded is applied in advance on the both bonded surfaces of the two members, and the both members are made to slide and bonded (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-206664, for example).
In the pressurizing type method, the larger the magnitude of frictional resistance of an interface between the member and the adhesive is, the larger the viscosity or wettability of the adhesive is or moreover, the larger the sizes of the two, members are, the slower the adhesive is spread, and thus, manufacture of the bonded member is delayed. On the other hand, in the sliding type method, since the member is pre-coated with the adhesive in advance, delay of spread of the adhesive between the members can be solved, but if the member is warped or wavy, it causes protrusion of the adhesive on an end portion of the bonded member.
Thus, the sliding type method includes processing of preventing the adhesive on the end portion of the bonded member from protruding (adhesion protruding prevention processing) in some cases.
FIGS. 9A to 9E are explanatory diagrams of a method of manufacturing a bonded member in which the adhesive protrusion prevention processing is executed in the prior-art sliding type method.
As illustrated in FIG. 9A, first, bonded surfaces of two members 11a and 11b are coated with adhesives 12a and 12b (pre-coating). One of the two members 11a and 11b pre-coated with the adhesives 12a and 12b is made to slide, and a bonded member is manufactured. If two members 11a and 11b are warped or wavy, the adhesives 12a and 12b are applied also along the warping or waviness. Then, one of the two members 11a and 11b pre-coated with the adhesives 12a and 12b is made to slide. When the member 11b is made to slide on the member 11a in an arrow A1 direction in FIG. 9A, for example, if the two members 11a and 11b are warped or wavy (irregular), as illustrated in FIG. 9B, it was found that a distal end portion 12b1 of the adhesive 12b on the member 11b and a rear end portion 12a1 of the adhesive 12a on the member 11a are hollowed-out by the sliding of the member 11b, a part of the adhesives 12a and 12b of the members 11a and 11b is pushed out to the outside of the members 11a and 11b by the distal end portion 12b1 of the adhesive 12b on the member 11b, and an adhesive 12c protrudes on an end portion of a bonded member 13 after sliding.
Thus, even if the two members 11a and 11b are somewhat irregular, in order that the adhesives 12a and 12b are not pushed out to the outside of the members 11a and 11b by the irregularity, sliding is performed by setting a distance between the two members 11a and 11b slightly wider. As a result, protrusion of the adhesive 12c can be prevented, but since the distance between the two members 11a and 11b is widened, as illustrated in FIG. 9C, the adhesives 12a and 12b run short on end portions of the members 11a and 11b. 
Thus, after the sliding is finished, as illustrated in FIG. 9D, the distance between the members set wider in advance is reduced by pressurizing between the members 11a and 11b, and a portion running short of the adhesives 12a and 12b on the end portions of the members 11a and 11b is eliminated. That is, the space between the two members 11a and 11b is pressurized in an arrow A2 direction. As a result, the adhesives 12a and 12b are spread in an arrow A31 (A32) direction, and the portion running short of the adhesives 12a and 12b on the end portions of the members 11a and 11b is eliminated, but if the pressurization in the arrow A2 direction is large, the adhesives 12a and 12b protrude. Thus, pressurization is performed slowly. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 9E, the bonded member 13 in which the adhesive 12 (12a, 12b) on the end portion of the bonded member 13 does not protrude is obtained.